


{ there, there, angry face. }

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Fluff, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Lip's a lil shit, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where being mad at Ian isn't the same as being mad at anyone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	{ there, there, angry face. }

_“fuck you!”_ Mickey spat out across the table at Mandy, who was staring back at him with a scowl that strongly resembled the one on his own face. Ian, who had just woken up walked down the stairs with an endearing smile on his face, chuckling to himself as he wondered what the hell they were fighting about _this_ time. Upon his arrival, Mickey’s eyes softened as he reached out a hand to cup Ian’s chin and pull him in for a tender kiss. “Mornin’. Want coffee?” Mickey asked once they pulled apart. Ian smiled and shook his head. “Nah. What’re you two fighting about?”, he said as he pulled out the chair next to Mickey and sat down. Both Mickey and Mandy hesitated, looking each other warily in the eye before Ian sighed. “Guys, you can tell me. I’m bipolar, not made of fucking glass.” Mandy rolled her eyes before putting her hands up in a mock act of surrender. “Alright, alright. I think that you should go back to the hospital, Ian. Just to like, talk about shit or whatever. Stay a couple nights. Not everything can be fixed with pills.” Mandy said, her tone suddenly serious. Ian merely sighed again, (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) and started to say something along the lines of “thanks but no thanks” before Mickey beat him to it. “Yeah, but that’s the fucking reason _I’m_ here…to… fucking _protect_ his faggy ass or whatever. He doesn’t need some shitty therapist…he…he needs me.” Ian held back his _“awwww”_ as he looked over to Mickey with that fucking look in his eye that made Mickey want to hug Ian and never let go, because fuck that redhead was adorable. Mandy remained silent, observing the moment between the two. Ian broke the silence by saying “Mandy…I’m fine, alright? I promise I’ll tell you if I’m not, but the pills seem to be working, so lets just take this bipolar shit one day at a time, ok? And if you’re really that worried, than sure, I’ll go talk to someone, but honestly, I’m doing great.” At this, Mickey was fuming. “What the hell, Ian? You’re not going to some therapist. Can’t you see what she’s doing? She’s trying to get you away from me! She…she thinks I’m a fucking _bad influence_ or some shit like that! I fucking heard her say it to Lip,she’s just like him!” Mandy suddenly stood up, with a glint in her eye and said “What the fuck, Mick?! I was shitfaced, I didn’t mean it, what the hell is wrong with you, bitch? Why would I want to separate the two people I care for the most?!”. Mandy’s voice cracks and she can barely finish what she’s saying before bursting into tears.

Ian stares at Mickey questioningly before Mickey closes his eyes and nods, muttering “yeah, yeah firecrotch. Go do your faggy shit.” Ian smiles a bit and scoots his chair next to Mandy, who is sobbing into her hands. He tentatively wraps his arms around her, not expecting her to shoot up into his arms, burying her face into his neck. “Mandy…I’m okay, it’s okay… if it really bothers you that much, I’ll go talk to someone. I promise, I ain’t leaving you. Neither is Mickey.” Mandy looks up at Ian, mascara staining her cheeks and smiles before saying “better not. And I’m sorry for forcing the whole therapy thing onto you. Now go sort things out with your boyfriend. He looks like he’s going to fucking break any second. And if you don’t want to see someone, thats fine, just…take care of yourself, okay?” Ian claps her on the back. “Of course. Always.” And with a fleeting smile, Mandy’s up the stairs and vanishing down the hall.

Ian turns back to Mickey, who’s looking at the floor, trying to stop the tears from falling. He stares at the other boy, unsure of what to do. Without looking up, Mickey whispers “the fuck you waitin’ for, Gallagher?” and Ian’s holding the older boy in his arms, while Mickey lets out the breath he seemed to be holding all morning. Upon feeling wet tears on his collarbone, Ian sighs _(a-fucking-gain)_. “Mick…you know Mandy didn’t mean it, right? I mean sure, at the beginning, your thug boy attitude scared the shit outta everyone, but by now even Lip agrees that you’ve taken really, really good care of me. Couple years ago, when you were scared of who you were, fucking Angie Zago trying to prove something to yourself, while telling me I was nothing but a warm mouth to you… I’d laugh if you’d told me that I’d be able to hold you like this. We’ve…we’ve come really far, man, and you’ve been nothing but caring and gentle and kind.”

Ian feels Mickey grin against his own skin, causing his own face to break into a smile. Mickey slowly retracts his head from the crook of Ian’s neck, blushing furiously, that fucking smirk still on his face. They sit in comfortable silence, before Mickey reaches out a hand to cup Ian’s cheek. “What the fuck man…I was trying to be angry.” Ian simply smiles before taking his own hand and mirroring Mickeys movement. “I know.”


End file.
